Lord Farquaad's Lair/The Princess Choice
This is how Lord Farquaad's lair and the princess choice goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. Duloc, the evil Lord Farquaad and his three Princess daughters, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze head to the Dungeon Evil Ryan: Hi, dad. Lord Fraquaad: Hello, son. Is the prisoner ready to talk? Evil Ryan: I think he does. Airachnid, bring in the Gingerbread man. throws him down on to the table Bertram T. Monkey: You see that, farther? Airachnid is fallen under our spell. Lord Farquaad: Yes, yes, yes, Bertram. Now if you'll excuse me and me three daughters. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. Farquaad walks up to Gingy, his three daughters behind him Lord Farquaad: with Gingy's legs Run, run, run. As fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the gingerbread man. Gingy: What are you doing to my legs? You're a monster! Bertram T. Monkey: My father's not the monster here. You are. Aria Blaze: As if, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: I know, Aria. Gingy You and the rest of the fairytale rubbish poisoning my father's perfect world. Although My sisters and I have got them all like those Pokémon. Now tell us. Where are the others? Gingy: Eat me! in Bertram's face Evil Ryan: Bertram. Let me handle this. Gingy We're trying to be fair to you fairytale characters, but now my dad's patience has reached it's end. Tell usone of Gingy's buttons or I'll... Adagio Dazzle: Evil Ryan's arm Brother. Please. The best way to handle this is to be calm and just let the words come out of his mouth. Evil Ryan: I guess you're right, Adagio.go of Gingy's button Ok, Gingy. Can you tell us who's hiding them, please? Gingy: Okay. Well, for starters, do you know who the Muffin Man is? Evil Ryan: The Muffin Man? Gingy: Yep. That's who I'm talkin' about. Bertram T. Monkey: milk off his face Gingy, did you say something about the Muffin Man? Gingy: Exactly. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. Carry on then. Aria Blaze: We've heard this story again from time to time. Bertram T. Monkey: I know, big sister. I heard this story all the time so I'm going to play along. Sonata Dusk: Guys, I think farther is being too hard on the fairytale creatures and should be more fair like Adagio. Evil Anna: I think you're right, Sonata. I think he needs to go to an Anger management class. enough, the guards come in with a magic mirror Evil Ryan: What's the news?like General Grievous Guard: Well, we got the magic mirror your farther wanted. Evil Ryan: Well. What are we waiting for? Bring it in please. few moments later, the mirror is placed against the wall and unvealed Bertram T. Monkey: Wow! Evil Ryan: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Is the kingdom fair from wall to wall? Mirror: Oh yes. Duloc is a wonderful land, but there's one thing you forgot. Your father's not a king, Prince Evil Ryan, and so a kingdom it is not. Evil Ryan: As a matter of fact, I've not even thought of that. Then how does he become one? Mirror: There's one way your father can become one. All he has to do is marry a princess. Evil Ryan: So, what choices are there? Mirror: So. Just sit back and relax, Evil Ryan. Because it's time for you to meet today eligible princesses. So, choice number 1: Cinderella. Choice number 2: Snow White. Choice number 3: Princess Fiona. So, which will be your farther's choice? Evil Ryan: Ok, Dad. Which princess are you going to pick? everyone shouting different answers, Farquaad doesn't know which one Evil Ryan: Adagio. Can you help me to tell Dad to pick princess number 3? Adagio Dazzle: Daddy! Daddy, pick the third princess. Lord Fraquaad: Ok, Evil Ryan and Adagio. Princess number 3? Mirror: Lord Farquaad, you've chosen Princess Fiona. Ryan and Adagio started dancing around happily Evil Ryan: Fiona. She's perfect. Adagio Dazzle: I know, brother. I'm so happy that our pendants are glowing! Evil Ryan: Should I tell him what happens to her at night? Adagio Dazzle: Ok, Evil Ryan. Tell Dad about what happens. Evil Ryan: Dad. We need to talk about Fiona. Lord Fraquaad: Yes, Evil Ryan. What is about? Evil Ryan: There's a little something happens at night and.... interrupts Lord Fraquaad: Ok. Silence. Evil Ryan:groans Airachnid: Shall I assemble your finest knights, master? Evil Ryan: Yes, Airachnid. And have Kylo Ren to help you. and Kylo Ren leave Lord Fraquaad: Evil Ryan? Who is Kylo Ren? Evil Ryan: Kylo Ren is an agent to the First Order. Lord Farquaad: Oh, I see. Bertram T. Monkey: Think of it, father. You will make Princess Fiona your queen and Duloc will finally have the perfect king. Lord Farquaad: Yes, yes, I know, Bertram. Come on, ladies. Bertram T. Monkey: You too, Evil Anna. Aria, Adagio and Evil Anna follow their farther Evil Ryan: You know, Bertram. Looks like we're going to have a tournament. Bertram T. Monkey: Yes. You're right. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan